A Yunjae Christmas
by nozomi012
Summary: i just thought this was a cute yunjae story. i know its kind of early for a christmas themed story...but oh well! enjoy


**A Yunjae Christmas**

**It was Christmas Eve and the TVXQ apartment had beautiful decorations everywhere. While Changmin and Yunho wrapped presents, Junsu and Yoochun played outside in the snow. Everyone felt great and full of Christmas cheer, except for Jaejoong. He couldn't figure out what to give Yunho for Christmas. They had been dating for two years, and Jaejoong wanted to get Yunho something special. He sat on a chair in the living room as he tried to think of the perfect gift.**

**"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" A familiar voice asked. Jaejoong turned around to find Yunho coming towards him. "It's Christmas Eve! We should be celebrating together."**

**"I'm sorry, honey. I need to run some last minute errands. We'll celebrate when I get back, okay?" He kissed his lover on the lips and rushed out the door without saying anything else.**

**Jaejoong soon found himself in a crowded mall. He suddenly regretted not buying Yunho's gift earlier. Because of his serious relationship with Yunho, he knew he had to buy something very special, so he went to an expensive jewelry store. He looked at almost everything in the store, and when he was on the verge of giving up, he suddenly spotted a gorgeous piece of jewelry that he knew Yunho would love.**

**Meanwhile, back at home, Yunho was preparing his gift for Jaejoong. He wanted to give Jaejoong the most romantic gift ever, and he knew that they both were still virgins, so he decorated their bedroom by putting rose petals and candles everywhere. "This is going to be a night Jaejoong will never forget."**

"**I'm back!" Jaejoong loudly shouting when he arrived home. He stepped inside only to find Junsu, Yoochun, and Changmin watching Christmas movies.**

"**Since Jaejoong is back, can we please open presents now?" Junsu asked Yoochun. It had always been a tradition for them to open Christmas presents on Christmas Eve.**

"**Sure. I'll go get Yunho." Yoochun replied. Moments later, the boy band was found in front of the Christmas tree with tons of presents. Changmin received a shirt from Junsu, a book he had been wanting from Yoochun, an ipod touch from Yunho, and a cookbook with a note that read "Use this the next time you get hungry" from Jaejoong. Junsu received underwear from Yoochun, a stuffed dolphin from Jaejoong, a rubber duck from Changmin, and a soccer ball from Yunho. As soon as Junsu opened Yoochun's gift, Yoochun winked to him. Yoochun received sheet music from Changmin, a teddy bear dressed as a soccer player from Junsu, a few cds from Yunho, and a DVD from Jaejoong. Jaejoong received a cookbook from Yoochun, cooking utensils from Changmin, and a cooking magazine from Junsu.**

"**Yunho, where is your gift to Jaejoong?" Junsu asked with a puzzled look on his face. **

"**Oh, I'm saving my gift to him for later." Yunho winked at Jaejoong. Junsu and Yoochun rolled their eyes while Changmin tried to change the subject. "Yunho, it's time for you to open your gifts." Yunho received a video camera from Junsu, comics from Changmin, and a new ipod from Yoochun.**

"**Yunho, can I speak with you in private?" Jaejoong asked as soon as Yunho finished opening his gifts. The other members left the room to give the couple some privacy.**

"**We've been dating for a while now and I wanted to give you the perfect gift." He pulled out a small box out of his pocket and gave it to his lover. Yunho opened it to find a beautiful ring waiting for him.**

"**Yunho, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Yunho started crying tears of joy.**

"**Yes! I love you, too." The couple started making out, but were interrupted shortly after.**

"**Can you guys please hurry up or move to another room?" Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin suddenly appeared next to them. Yunho shouted the good news as soon as he saw them, and the members congratulated the couple.**

"**Now that I've given you your present, where's mine?" Jaejoong asked impatiently. Yunho picked him up, carried him into their decorated bedroom, and closed the door.**

"**Merry Christmas, Jaejoong."**


End file.
